


Late Night Talk

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-01-15
Updated: 2000-01-15
Packaged: 2018-11-20 16:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11339445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Hmmm... you can only summarize something that has a plot right? :)





	Late Night Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Late Night Talk by Nadine

Author: Nadine  
Title: Late Night Talk  
Pairings: M/K  
Rating: NC-17  
Status: Complete  
Summary: Hmmm... you can only summarize something that has a plot right? :)  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Yet.  
Feedback:   
Webpage: http://members.xoom.com/DanaScX/ 

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Late Night Talk  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  


"Fox, wake up."

"Hmm."

"C'mon, wake up."

"Wha--"

"I can't sleep."

"So you woke *me*?"

"Yup."

"What time?"

"One twenty."

"You happy now?"

"You could say so."

"Don't grin like that, I wanna sleep."

"You don't know if I'm grinning."

"I can *feel* it, Alex. Now lemme sleep for god's sake."

"You should take a look."

"You don't want me to get any rest, do ya? I-- Oh..."

"I want you, Fox. And don't tell me you want to sleep."

"Baby-- mph!"

\---

"A--Alex, I need some air, okay? Lil' rat you..."

"Hey, you better don't call me a rat when I'm sitting on you like this!"

"You mean sitting on me completely naked... with your legs spread...giving me quite a nice view..."

"Yeah, and quite ready to fuck you senseless. That go for a good morning?"

"Mmmmmmmh..."

"I take that as a yes then."

"Oh! Y--yeah! Most definitely baby..."

"Mmm-hmmm."

"Oh! Please... god you're good at this you know that?"

"Mmm-hmmm."

\---

"God! Please do that again will ya!"

"You mean... that?"

"Oooooh... Alex... that's so good..."

"I just like the way you taste you know."

"Oh."

"Yeah..."

"Aaaah! God how long do you wanna keep this up? Isn't it enough that you got me wide awake and hard as a fucking rock within a few minutes?"

"You mean you want more?"

"Yes!"

"You want me to hit home?"

"You could say so."

"Put plug A into slot B?"

"Damnit, what do you need? An invitation?"

"I didn't plan on asking for one, but now that you mention it..."

"Alex. Fuck me."

"That. Did. The. Trick. OK, spread your legs for me baby. Nice and wide."

"Whatever you say, lover."

"Whatever I say? You mean everything--"

"Forget about it, just get that thing inside!"

"Not so hasty young man, preparation first."

"I don't think I need much of a prep, I'm still quite loose."

"Wouldn't count on that. Now take a deep breath..."

"Hmmmmph--"

"That's nice... you're right, still loose. Just a little more... okay, done. Now did that hurt?"

"No-- on the contrary, which is why we should get it going fast now..."

"Alright, here we go. Close your eyes, love."

"Ooooooh..."

"Ex--actleeee..."

"Mhhhm, I love the feeeeee--ling of you so deep in--siiiiiide..."

"You're so beautiful..."

"Please go fasssssster... yeah like th--that! God Alex!"

"Unh... Fox!"

"Fuck me Alex!"

"You got it..."

"Unh oh ah... OHMYGODALEXTHAT'SITDOITPLEASEI'MCOMINGGODILOVEYOU--"

"FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOX"

\---

"Alex?"

"Mhhhhm."

"I love you."

"Mmm hmm."

"Alex? C'mon, it's my turn."

"Lemme sleep."

"What?"

"Two am Fox."

"But you can't-- hey that's no fair! Alex? Alex!"  
  


xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Like it? Hope you do! :)  
http://members.xoom.com/DanaScX/   
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 


End file.
